1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire brigade truck for technical operations, comprising at least one supply line, which is connected to an energy source and is adapted to be wound up on a reel accommodated in the body of the truck and comprises a fitting for coupling to a tool or other implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operations of fire brigades there is a large demand for tools and other implements which are hydraulically, pneumatically or electrically operated, for jet pipes and for other means which depend on a supply of energy. For this reason a fire brigade truck for technical operations must be provided not only with the conventional tools and other implements but also with suitable energy sources and energy supply lines. Such energy supply lines may consist of electric cables or hydraulic or pneumatic lines and are wound up on reels, which are provided in the body of the truck at readily accessible locations and from which each supply line can be pulled in case of need. From the aspect of space utilization the reels provided with the supply lines must be distributed around the truck and in use some reels will be disposed on that side of the vehicle which is remote from the operational location; this will depend on the position of the truck relative to said location, and it will then be difficult to pull the supply lines from the truck to the operational location; unnecessarily long supply lines must be provided; there is an intricate tangel of lines about the truck; and losses of time required for the coupling of the tools and other implements to the supply lines when they have been extended to the operational location cannot be avoided; and the firemen by whom the supply lines are extended and the connected tools and other implements are handled may interfere with each other.